gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Zejście mroku: Epizod 04 – Mroczny Jedi
Padawani poczuli się zdezorientowani, gdyż wchodząc do pomieszczenia, do którego prowadziła gródź z opuszczonego, jak można się było spodziewać, korytarza, nie przypuszczali, że będzie tam ktoś jeszcze. Ben Solo stał nieruchomo, w ręku trzymając swój błękitny miecz świetlny zapalony i skierowany w stronę napotkanego mężczyzny równolegle do jego twarzy. Z tego, co widzieli przyszli Jedi, bardzo przypominała ona maskę noszoną przez rdzennych mieszkańców planety Tatooine. – To raczej ja powinienem zapytać, kim wy jesteście – powiedział napotkany przez padawanów humanoid. – W tym zamku spędziłem niemalże połowę życia, tak że mam do niego prawo większe nawet od Broasci Nara! Ben zrobił dwa kroki do tyłu. – Rozumiem – powiedział. – Jak widzę, nie należałeś do grona jego wyborców. Tajemniczy mężczyzna odwrócił się i tym razem to on zrobił trzy kroki, acz – z jego perspektywy – do przodu. Wysłannicy komitetu ds. wewnętrznych poznali dzięki temu, że pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowali, było większe niż widoczny im obszar. Sayex, który stopniowo nabierał pewności, wiedział, że ani dla niego, ani dla jego towarzysza nie ma innego wyjścia, niż zostać tam, gdzie znajdowali się obecnie. Chwycił kolegę za ramię i pomimo panującej ciemności dał mu znak o tym, co zamierza. Twi'lekanin poszedł przed siebie. Panował absolutny mrok, więc zobaczenie czegokolwiek było niemalże niemożliwe, przynajmniej dla padawanów, którzy z powodu niedługiego przebywania w pomieszczeniu nie zdążyli się jeszcze przyzwyczaić do panującej wewnątrz niego aury. – Posłuchaj, my również nie przepadamy za Broascą Narem – powiedział Dee, prostując się, mimo że nie widział rozmówcy i nie wiedział, jak wielki dystans dzieli go od niego. – Jesteśmy ambasadorami przewodniczącego noworepublikańskiej komisji ds. wewnętrznych Lanevera Villechama. Nar złamał wszelkie protokoły oraz zasady etyki i stanął przeciw nam, a obecnie ściga nas oddział droidów. Ben, który od tyłu przysłuchiwał się konwersacji, usłyszał szmer. Bał się, że nieznany im dotąd mężczyzna może zareagować w niewłaściwy sposób. – Macie jakiś plan? – zapytał swoim niskim głosem. W tym momencie obawy Bena ulotniły się. Sayex z kolei przeszedł do dalszego etapu rozmowy. – Musimy dostać się do jakiegoś komunikatora, ale musi on mieć na tyle silną moc, by jego sygnał dotarł chociażby do najbliższego republikańskiego krążownika. Teraz zarówno Solo, jak i Dee usłyszeli kroki. Nie były to jednak kroki droidów, a kroki ich rozmówcy. – Dobrze, pomogę wam – powiedział mężczyzna. – Niemniej najpierw musimy pozbyć się zbędnego balastu. I wydaje mi się, że już niedługo będzie do tego okazja, moi Jedi. Pomimo panującej ciemności obaj padawani odczuli swoje emocje, mianowicie strach i zdziwienie. Opcje były bowiem dwie: albo ich rozmówca potrafił widzieć w mroku, co było wątpliwe, albo mieli do czynienia z kimś, kto z Mocą włada na równym poziomie co oni. Luke otworzył oczy. Na Jakku panował mrok, tak że nie miał zbytnio jak rozpoznać, przez jak długi czas był nieprzytomny. Bolała go głowa, prawdopodobnie z powodu upadku, choć kto wie, być może stało za tym coś więcej. Białe, własnoręcznie wykonane szaty mistrza Jedi były całe od piasku. Cieknący z jego ciała pot spowodowany zmęczeniem, jakie przyniosła mu ta dość nietypowa medytacja, sprawił, że do jego stroju – wzorowanego na tych, które miał przyjemność zobaczyć w holokronach Grakkusa – przylgnęła niezmierzona liczba ziarenek piasku. Mężczyzna podniósł się i zdjąwszy rękawiczkę ze swojej lewej dłoni, przetarł nią oczy. Luke nie lubił piasku, zwłaszcza gdy wchodził mu pod paznokcie, w związku z czym na pustynnych planetach lub nawet na pustynnych obszarach jakichś innych planet dbał o to, aby jego dłonie były należycie zabezpieczone, nawet ta sztuczna. Sztucznej dłoni jednak nigdy nie odkrywał w tego typu miejscach; z tym wiązał się problem, gdyż piasek mógł uszkodzić jej zasilanie, czego Skywalker chciał uniknąć. Miał w oczach łzy, co spostrzegł, gdy przetarłszy oczy, spojrzał na dłoń. Gdy podniósł głowę, zobaczył coś jeszcze. Zawiesił wzrok. Luke znał tę maskę, tylko nie wiedział skąd. Znał ją bardzo dobrze, jednak nie wiedział, czy nie jest to rodzaj iluzji, złudzenia wywołanego zbyt długą medytacją oraz wynikającym z niej skupieniem. – Shmi – powiedział, podnosząc się z ziemi i opierając o jej powierzchnię lewą, sztuczną dłonią. Brązowa peleryna Luke'a, wzorowana tą, która nosił Ben Kenobi, także nie należała do najczystszych, jednak w tym momencie nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. – Wróciłam – wyszeptała kobieta, której głos tylko nieznacznie modyfikowała maska wcześniej noszona przez Dartha Revana. Luke zaś ukrytym gestem sięgnął po swój miecz świetlny i nie przestawał trzymać jego klingi, wciąż jednak przypiętej do pasa. – Myślałem, że Feel zranił ci twoją ostatnią sprawną nerkę – powiedział, grając na zwłokę. Chociaż twarz jego babci była zakryta maską, Skywalker doskonale wiedział, że kobieta uśmiechnęła się. – Współczesna medycyna jest na tyle rozwinięta, by wyhodować sztuczną nerkę i wszczepić ją bezboleśnie w organizm – odpowiedziała dawna Sithanka. Matka wybrańca zdjęła z pleców swoją pelerynę oraz Mocą odpięła i przyciągnęła do siebie rękojeść swojego miecza świetlnego, następnie zapalając broń. Luke zrobił to samo równie błyskawicznie co ona. Jego babcia ruszyła w jego stronę, niemniej Luke, popisując się kilkoma ruchami niczym z cyrku, wyminął jej cios poprzez jednorazowe skrzyżowanie swojej klingi z ostrzem broni przeciwniczki. Skywalker ukucnął na lewej nodze, prawą trzymając wyprostowaną, tak aby dotykała ziemi. Widząc babcię nadal biegnącą w kierunku przeciwnym do niego, wydawał się spięty, mimo że jego plan szermierczy wyglądał na dość zaawansowany. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania